twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie quotes
The following are quotes from the Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Bella Swan Childhood is not from birth to a certain age, and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Edward I know I can do this. Let me tell you why. Because you did. '' Edward, Jacob, Alice and Rosalie ''Get him out now! (screams in agony) Edward How many days has it been since the wedding? (calculating the days) Alice Can I just go barefoot? (hating the idea of wearing heels) Carlisle Carlisle, I swear something has just moved inside me. (holding Edward's mobile and feeling the sensation) Rosalie Rosalie, I need your help. (Through a phone call) Jacob Jake, I know I can do this. (On Bella not surviving the birth) Charlie'' I love you dad.'' Forever. (Before going to her honeymoon with Edward) Rosalie Rose, can you help me up? (On being not able to get up) Edward Cullen Bella It's crushing you, from the inside out. (Giving wedding toast) It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bear your soul to, who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever. Bella I've waited a century to marry you, Ms. Swan. Bella Come back to me please, baby. Bella Last night was the best night of my existence. Bella Oh, what's a wedding without some family drama? Bella In sickness and health, remember? Bella He is good. Pure. He is happy. Bella No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever. Bella Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen. Bella I'm the one who'll lose you. And I don't choose that, I don't choose that. Bella How much is she like you? Or like I was anyway? Bella On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read. Bella What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy? Jacob Black Bella This is how I'll remember you: Pink cheeks, two left feet, heartbeat. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. [[Sam Uley|Sam], in wolf form] I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black! I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else! the wolf pack If you kill her, you kill me! the Cullens It wasn't an idea, it was a snide comment... '' Edward ''"Kind" is my middle name. Bella I'm sorry I'm late. Bella Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that? Jessica Stanley (Giving wedding toast) Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or "The Hair," as I call him. Um... and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council. (Commenting on the wedding cake) I just thought it would be bigger. (Standing next to Angie) So you think Bella is going to be showing Carlisle Cullen (On Bella's pregnancy) The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It is too strong. Bella Your heart will fail before you can deliver. (To Jacob about more blood) Bella's deliver is early tomorrow if she going have any chance at all she'll need more blood we have no choice Jacob if we're willing to save her and the baby it's the only way. Esme Cullen (On the treaty being void) We'll have to make do. '' (On Bella drinking blood to stay alive) ''It is working. (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. Alice Cullen Bella What did I tell you about beauty sleep? Rosalie and Bella Weddings. They bring everyone together! (Giving wedding toast) Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags... the Cullens I can't see Bella's future anymore. The Cullens and Jacob The fetus isn't good for Bella. Bella while preparing her to wedding No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you. Emmett Cullen (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years, 'cause you won't be getting any more for a while. chuckles Carlisle We won't get through without a fight. Carlisle Carlisle, Nobody's hunted in weeks. Bella Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush. Rosalie Hale Jacob I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don’t forget that. Jacob I’ll help him toss you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut. the Cullens The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we’ll ever get the smell out. (On Bella's pregnancy) Of course there were no survivors. Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Jacob Oh, wonderful. I knew I smelled something nasty. Charlie Swan (Giving wedding toast) Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth... and I know how to use a gun. Billy, Sue, Seth, Edward and Bella Well, I plan on getting drunk. Renee Dwyer (Giving wedding toast, singing) Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me. Bella Oh my god, you're so beautiful. (Yells to Charlie) Charlie get in here! Dialogue Bella and Rosalie Rosalie You need some help? I could do her hair. Bella Really? Rosalie Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom. Bella Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality. Rosalie Essentially. Alice Weddings. They bring everyone together. ---- Bella and Edward the night before the wedding shouting from outside Bella's window Bella What is that? Edward I'm late for my bachelor party. leaps up to Bella's window Emmett Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him. jumps down Bella Edward So this party, will there be strippers? Emmett shouting BORING! Edward No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears. leaps up to Bella's window Jasper: Don't worry, Bella, we'll get him back in plenty of time. jumps down Bella Edward Okay, go. Before they break my house. Edward I'll meet you at the altar. Bella I'll be the one in white. Edward That sounds very convincing. ---- Renee and Charlie on the Cullens' graduation caps Renee: So did'' you find our daughter?'' Charlie Are those graduation caps? Renee Huh... How creative! Charlie Or weird. Renee Alice? Bella? Bella In here mom. ---- Jacob discovering Bella is pregnant Jacob Edward You did this! charges towards Edward holds Jacob back Carlisle Jacob I didn't know it was even possible. Jacob Carlisle What is it? Carlisle Jacob I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack. Jacob Carlisle Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her. '' '''Alice' Jacob and Carlisle I can't see it either, and I can't see Bella's future anymore. Carlisle: Jacob We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing. Rosalie Jacob This is none of your business, dog! Esme Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella. Alice Esme The fetus isn't good for Bella! Rosalie Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a little baby! Jasper Possibly. ---- Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie on the Denali coven Eric They have got to be related. Mike What a gene pool. Eric Seriously. Jessica Mike You've got some, uh, drool. ---- Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber on Bella getting married Jessica So, um, throat do you think Bella's going to be showing? Angela Jess, she is not pregnant! Jessica Okay. Who else gets married at eighteen? ---- The Denali coven at the wedding Carmen Bella! kisses Bella's cheeks and Edward hug Eleazar Congratulations Edward, Bella. Edward Thank you. Bella Eleazar and Carmen, right? nods Eleazar Hola. Edward These are our cousins from Alaska: Tanya and Kate. Kate Bella We've heard so much about you. Eleazar Bella Welcome to the family. Carmen: Bella Bienvenida. Bella: Carmen and Eleazar Thank you. stares at Seth, Billy, Charlie, and Sue Carmen Irina? Come meet Bella. stands next to Carmen Irina Carmen I can't do this. Tanya Irina You promised. Irina They invited one. stares at Seth looks away Edward Irina, he's our friend. Irina Edward They killed Laurent. Edward He tried to kill Bella. comes closer to Edward Irina I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us; to live in peace with humans, with me. Edward I'm sorry. turns and walks away and Kate turn in her direction Carmen Irina! Eleazar Well… his family Let's not monopolize the bride. Bella Congratulations. Tanya Bella Sorry. Carmen, Kate, and Tanya walk away Edward Bella Well, what's a wedding without some family drama? Bella Yeah. ---- The Volturi receive a letter from Carlisle nervously walks through the corridors of the Volturi lair approaches [[Aro], Marcus, and Caius; Aro takes the letter from Bianca's tray] Aro Caius Ah, it's from Carlisle, at Bianca which is spelled with an "S", ssssweet Bianca. waves a finger and continues to read the letter and [[Demetri] appear at Bianca's sides] Aro Marcus He's added a new member to his coven. Marcus Oh! Caius Increasing his power. looks at Caius screams and drops her tray as she is being dragged away by [[Felix] and Demetri] shakes his head and glances at the letter Aro First it's the spelling, then the grammar. hands Marcus the letter to read is still screaming and still being dragged away Marcus Is our dispute with the Cullens over? Aro Over? Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mer''e ''human. '' '''Caius' And what might it be? screaming stops Aro Why, brother, I thought you understood. They have something I want. smiles and tries to hold himself back as he knows Bella is a vampire now ---- Jacob tells Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry he will kill Bella's baby and Leah approach Jacob Seth Jake, they're coming. Jacob Seth I know. Leah We should phase, Jacob. We can't protect ourselves like this. Jacob Leah He'll see it as a threat. Paul, in the woods I wanna talk! It'd be easier if I could hear you too. in the woods and Jared step out of the woods, Paul spits Paul Jacob This isn't your territory, anymore. How's your new family working out? Jacob Paul You done? and Embry step out of the woods Quil You coming home, Jake? Jacob Quil Not until I finish this. Paul Jacob What do you mean? Jacob Paul I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth. Leah Jacob What?! '' '''Seth' Jacob No way! Jacob Seth Quiet. turns to Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry Jacob I want them safe, and I want this over. charges through the forest, the wolves chase him Jacob Paul I need Sam to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem. Paul Jacob You mean 'til she's dead. Embry Ease up, Paul. Paul What? Jacob Paul Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it. Seth Jake! Jacob I'm the only one who can. They trust me. continue to chase the [[Cullens]; Esme is knocked down; the wolves almost attack Esme; Carlisle saves Esme; and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett jump over the river to their side of the treaty line. The wolves howl] Paul Jacob You played us! Jared, Quil, and Embry run away into the woods ---- Bella tells Jacob and the Cullens her baby name choices Bella Jacob Hey. Are you okay? Jacob Bella Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon. Rosalie This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided? quickly glances at Edward Jacob Bella What now? Edward Jacob Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names. Bella Jacob She hates them. Jacob Bella Well, I'm on your side no matter what you've picked. Bella They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob. Rosalie Bella Okay fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell them the girl's name? Bella I was playing with our moms' names, Renee and Esme, and I was thinking... Renesmee. Jacob Bella R-Renesmee? chuckles Bella Jacob Too weird? Jacob Bella Umm... Edward Bella It's not too weird. It's beautiful. It's unique. It certainly fits the situation. I like "Renesmee." gets Bella's cup of blood Bella Rosalie He likes it. rolls her eyes ---- Carlisle tells Bella she is going to die; Edward and Bella talk Carlisle Bella Your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything. Edward Yet. Carlisle Edward. Edward It's breaking her bones now. Bella It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her. Bella Carlisle, tell me. It's all right. Carlisle Bella The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, and I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver. Bella Carlisle Then I'll hold on as long as I can and--'' '''Carlisle' Bella, there are some conditions that venom can't even overcome. Do you understand? I'm sorry. nods leaves the room Bella Edward, I'm sorry. Edward I can't live without you. Bella You won't, you're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you. Edward Do you honestly think I could love or even tolerate it if it killed you? Bella It's not his fault. I mean, you have to accept what it is. Edward Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember?! But you've decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me. Bella Don't see it that way! Edward Well, I have no other way to see it, because it's me who will lose you, and I don't choose that. I don't choose that. leaves the room, leaving Bella alone ---- Bella and Edward's wedding vows Edward I, Edward Cullen, take you Bella Swan... to have to hold... Bella: For better or for worse... Edward For richer or for poorer... Bella In sickness, and in health... Edward To love... Bella To cherish, as long as we both shall live. Edward I do. Bella I do. ---- The wolf pack communicates through thoughts pack circles around Jacob Paul Is it true, Jacob? Quil What will it be? Paul It's growing fast. Leah It's unnatural. Jared Dangerous. Quil Monstrosity. Paul An abomination. Quil On our land. Jared We can't allow it. Quil We can't allow it. Paul We can't allow it. Various wolves We can't allow it. Sam We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger. Jared We're ready. Leah No time to waste! Jacob Sam Now? Sam We must destroy it before it's born. Seth Sam You mean, kill Bella? Sam Her choice affects us all. Jacob Sam Bella's human. Our protection applies to her. Leah Jacob She's dying anyway! pounces on Leah, they fight snarls, Leah and Jacob stop fighting Sam We have real enemies to fight tonight. Jacob Tonight? whimpers Sam You will fight with us, Jake. and Jacob growl and snarl Jacob I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else. runs away whimpers ---- Jacob, Leah, and Seth in their own pack in human form, runs out of the woods; Seth is shortly behind him Seth Whoa. glances into the woods Seth Don't worry. They're not following us. Jacob What do you think you're doing here? Seth I left Sam's pack. Jacob Go home, Seth. Seth I won't stand behind him. Jacob Oh, yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here. Seth Is that an order? Gonna make me bow down too? Jacob I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay? Seth Great, and I've got your back. Jacob No, you don't. If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister? Seth If it's the right thing to do. Jacob Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want. walks back into the woods and Seth follows him Seth How cool is this? Two-man pack. Two against the world! Jacob You're getting on my nerves, Seth. Seth I'll shut up. Can do. and Seth approach the Cullen house Jacob Edward Get ready. They're coming for Bella. Edward They're not gonna touch her. Jacob Agreed. and Jacob nod approaches Jacob and Seth outside the Cullen house Leah Man, I can smell them from all the way out here. Jacob Leah What the hell are you doing here? Leah I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed. Seth Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself. Leah That you think so proves you need a babysitter. Jacob Okay, would the both of you shut up? Leah Did Sam send you? Leah Sam doesn't even know I left. howl in the distance Seth I think he just figured it out. Leah Jake, I know what his plan is. ---- Quileutes on the beach Jacob Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash. Or tripped and fell off a cliff. pack members laugh and play soccer on the beach Jacob At least I'll get one thing out of it. imagines himself in wolf form attacking Edward Sam Jacob No, you won't. The Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe. Jacob Well, he's either gonna kill her or change her. And the treaty says--'' '''Sam' I say, Jacob. I say. returns to playing soccer Embry Jacob You know, if you wanted things different, you should've become alpha. Jacob Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time. Seth Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire? Leah No, he'd make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us. Jacob Shut up, Leah. Leah Would you just get over it? It's not like you've imprinted on her. Seth, Jacob, and Leah look at the imprinted couples on the beach Seth At least they seem happy. Embry Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess. Jacob 'Lucky?'' and Claire are shown at the edge of the water '''Jacob: '''None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it. '''Leah At least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Bella. I mean, any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have. ---- Bella and Jacob's wedding dance Bella What's a wedding present doing out here? Edward Just a little more private. Jacob The best man didn't have time to get a tux. Bella Jacob! Jacob. runs to Jacob; they hug and laugh Bella Hey! Jacob Hey, Bella. Bella Hey. Edward Jacob This is kind of you. Jacob Edward ''Kind is my middle name. '''Edward' I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance. walks away Jacob Bella I'm sorry I'm late. Bella Doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now. Jacob Will you dance with me? twirls Bella; they laugh Bella Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton. Jacob Mostly northern Canada. I think. It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing. Bella Are you okay? Being here? Jacob Why? Afraid I'll trash your party? growling comes from the woods Jacob You're not the only one. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella. Bella Everyone cries at weddings. Jacob This is how I'm gonna remember you. Pink cheeks. Two left feet. twirls Bella again Jacob Heartbeat. Bella Cause what, soon I'm gonna be dead to you? Jacob No... I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human. Bella Well, it's not my last night. Jacob I thought you... Bella I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain. Jacob What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him, anyway. Bella It's gonna be as real as anyone else's. Jacob That's a sick joke. You are joking? What, while you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella. Tell me you're not that stupid. Bella I mean, it's really none of your business. Jacob No, you can't do this! Bella Jake... Jacob Listen to me, Bella. Bella Let me go! appears Edward Jacob, calm down, alright? Jacob Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her! appears and tries to hold Jacob back Seth Back away, Jake. pushes Seth off of him; Quil and Embry try to hold Jacob back Sam Enough, Jacob! turns to Sam Jacob Stay out of this, Sam. Sam You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish. Jacob She'll die. Sam She's not our concern anymore. Quil, and Embry walk away; Sam turns to Seth as he walks away Sam Let's go, Seth! runs away Bella Edward I'm really, really, really stupid. Edward No, it's alright. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back. kisses Bella on her forehead Category:Quotes Category:Breaking Dawn films